Really Bad Timing
by anetteo
Summary: Patty's stressed out with both Piper and Prue being sick, when she suddenly goes into labor.


**Really Bad Timing**

Disclaimer: This is a story about the girls when they where young and I hope you'll enjoy it. Patty and Victor are still together.

Prue: 5

Piper: 3

----------

Patty Halliwell searched trough her purse for a tissue to little Piper. She and Prue had gotten sick and they were on the doctor's office just to have a check up. Patty was in her 8th month of pregnancy and she was very stressed up because Victor was at work and her mother at her aunt Gail's house.

"Mommy, when is the doctor coming?" Prue asked tugging on Patty's shoulder. "Soon, Prudence, soon." Patty answered, busy making Piper blow her nose.

"Halliwell." A lady dressed in white called out in the room. Patty and the girls stood up, "The doctor can see you now." She told them looking over her big round glasses. Going past the lady, Prue started giggling silently. "Prue!" Patty whispered sternly at her.

Once they were in the doctor's room she blurted out, "Mommy, that lady looked like an owl." She giggled innocently looking over at her mother. The doctor smiled at Prue and Patty, "Oh, you mean Mrs. Johansson?" Prue nodded still giggling.

"So, anytime soon now?" Dr. Carter asked Patty. "Pardon?" "Anytime soon, with the baby?" he repeated, "Yes, I'm due in about two weeks or so." She smiled gently at the doctor. "And what would be wrong with the two young ladies here…?" he asked Prue and Piper nicely. "Mister, I thought that was your job to find out?" Patty started to blush by Prue's outbursts.

"Well, young Ms. Prue, my job is to find out what I can do to help you, you have to tell me were and if you hurt." Prue nodded thoughtful and agreed that the doctor was right. "Now, Mrs. Halliwell, should we start with the one sleeping or this one right here?" he chuckled at the two toddlers in front of him. The older one so eager and the little one just laying in her mothers lap snoring softly. "I think it's best if Prue start, Dr. Carter." Patty tried to take of Prue's jacket, but failed unsuccessfully." "Don't worry, Mrs. Halliwell, I'll take it of her, it's bad for you to stress too much." Dr. Carter smiled again at Patty.

"Well, Ms. Prue, there is nothing wrong with you other than a little cold. It's nothing to worry about. It'll be gone in about a few days." Dr. Carter told them giving Prue a red lollypop. " So, I guess the sleepy one is next." He carefully put Piper on his desk for her examination. He looked over her, then looked into her left ear and let out an "Oh…" Patty looked questioning at him, "What, doctor?" he put Piper back in Patty's lap, "It's nothing dangerous, but she's got a earache on her left ear. And like Prue a minor cold," He turned to his typewriter and wrote something down then he turned to Patty again, "And Mrs. Halliwell, I don't want you to do anything stressful and if it possible get as much rest as you can also… that goes for the little missy's here too. You can pick up your daughters medicine in the reception on your way out." He told them.

"Alright, thank you for everything doctor." Patty said as they walked out the door. "No, problem. Mrs. Halliwell, just doing my job." Dr. Carter smiled.

-------------**In the car on the way home**------------

Patty rubbed her forehead, the doctor had clearly told her not to stress. Piper was crying her little eyes out in the backseat and she drove in on a bus stop near by to calm her down. She opened the door to Piper and picked her up. "Prue, I'm just going to calm her down, just sit in the car, k?" Prue nodded yes and went back to look at the pictures in her book again.

"Shh, baby girl." Patty carried Piper around rocking her softly. "Mama, it huwts my ear." Piper silently whimpered, tears still running down her cheeks. "I know it hurts, love. I promise you that when we get home you'll get something to make it better, I promise." Patty whispered in her ear. "I wanna go home now." Piper whispered back hugging her mother tight. "Okay, sweet." Patty kissed her daughters cheek and returned to the car.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Prue asked quietly. Patty looked up at her after she had gotten Piper's seatbelt on. "He's coming home just before bedtime, he said he couldn't bear staying away from his angels anymore." She smiled warmly at Prue before going back to her own seat.

------------**In the manor**-------------

"Piper, come here." She called out for her soon to be middle daughter. Piper came into the kitchen, her tiny face feverish and her body all worn out. Patty lifted her up on her lap. She poured some greenish liquid out from the medicine bottle in a spoon and held it up in front of Piper's face so she could see, "You have to swallow this to make your ear better, can you do that for mommy?" Patty asked her gently.

"Is it vewy yucky?" Piper studied the green liquid in the spoon carefully. "Just a bit, but not very much." Patty grinned at the look on Piper's face. "Otay, mama…" Piper said skeptically still keeping an eye on the green gooey just to make sure. "Open wide." Patty looked at her daughter making a face as she swallowed, "Now, was that so bad?" She asked Piper.

"It was yucky…is Prue gonna do it too?" Patty shook her head, " Prue doesn't have an earache, only you do." Piper went back into the parlor again, mumbling something like 'no fair' and 'what a chicken'.

-------------**A little while later**------------

"Ohh, no!" Patty shouted holding her hands on her stomach. Prue and Piper came running to the kitchen to see what happened. "Prudence, I want you to call your father and say he has to come home as fast as he can, tell him the baby is coming!" Prue ran over to the phone and called Victor as told.

"Daddy?" She nearly screamed into the phone.

"Prue, honey is that you?"

"Yes, daddy. Mommy says the baby is coming now, and that you have to come home as fast as you can!"

"Now! The baby is coming now! It can't come now I'm stuck in the office!"

"Daddy, you have to come home!"

"I will, honey, tell your mother I'll be there as soon as I can! And call your grams!"

"Okay, bye, daddy." Prue told him, hanging on.

"Prue! What did your father say?!" Patty asked breathing heavily. "He said he was stuck in the office, but he would be home as soon as he could." Prue ran of again, this time to call her grandmother.

------------**At Gail's house**-----------

"Gail Thompson, speaking." Gail said picking up the phone.

"Hi, this is Prue, can I talk to my Grams?"

"Hello, Prudence. Just wait and I'll get her." She told Prue, going to get Penny.

"Prue?" Penny asked.

"Grams, mommy says the baby is coming now, and you need to come!"

"Are your father there to drive mommy to the hospital?!" Penny wondered.

"No, daddy is stuck in the office…mommy says you have to come NOW!!"

"Prudence neither I or aunt Gail have a car here right now… wait, tell your mom I'll be there in a few minutes, ok?" Penny said getting an idea.

"Ok, grams, bye."

"Bye, Prue." Penny hung up, yelling at Gail to come over to her.

"What, Penny?" Gail asked sitting down in the couch nearby. "The water just broke. I have to get home to Patty now. Get some candles and a blanket, please." Penny told her trying to keep calm and her head cold. Gail got her the tings and lighted the candles. "I'm just going to do a spell that will transfer me over to the manor." Penny said taking charge, getting ready she said the magical words,

"From place to place,

Trough time and space,

Take me to where my help is needed."

------------**At the manor**-------------

"MOM!" Patty yelled as Penny came down the stairs. The spell had been worked successfully and she was back in the manor. Penny rushed over to her daughter who was once again hit by a contraction. "Patty, there's no way we can get you at a hospital now, you have to give birth to this baby at home." Penny told her, helping her stand up.

"Mother, Victor is coming soon… or maybe we should just call a cab…" Patty tried, breathing heavily. The only thing was that this baby wouldn't wait for any cab or Victor.

"It will take too long, Patty. The baby has to be born here." Penny said, trying to reason her daughter. "Prue, watch your little sister and please come when I need you to, ok?" "Okay, Grams." Prue took Pipers hand and leaded her up to their room.

"Sweetheart, can you walk up the stairs, you need to lay down on a bed." Penny asked her daughter, helping her stand. Patty nodded, "Where the hell is Victor!" she growled as another contraction came. "He's coming, dear…he's coming." Penny said helping her daughter up the stairs and into her room. "Are you comfortable?" Patty took a deep breath, "Does it look like I'm okay, Mother! I'm in Labor, of course I'm NOT okay!!!" She barked sarcastically at Penny.

"No need to be rude, I was only helping…"Penny defended herself. Taking her mothers shirt dragging her down, Patty yelled. "IF YOU WANNA HELP ME, GET THIS BABY OUT NOW!!!!!!!"

-------------**Upstairs**---------

"Why is mama yelling, Prue?" Piper asked looking curiously at her sister.

"She is having a baby, Piper." Prue explained. Suddenly she heard her grandmother yell for her. "Okay, stay here, I'm just gonna go help grams." She told Piper like someone would tell a dog.

"I'm coming, grams!" Prue yelled running out of the room, leaving Piper alone talking to her teddy bear.

"Jack, do you wanna go see mama?" She asked the bear, then holding it up to her ear so she could hear the answer. Apparently it had told her yes, because in a few seconds she was running into her mother's room.

She carefully opened the door peeking in. "Mama?" She called out opening the door all the way so her mother could see her. Patty looked up to see her little daughter standing in the doorway, "Come in, Piper." She answered in a voice barley above a whisper. Piper came slowly in and sat carefully beside Patty on the bed.

"Is it huwting a lot, mama?" she asked her. Patty smiled, "A bit, but comparing to the miracle that comes out of it, then it's nothing." Piper just looked at her funny. "Oh, when is the baby coming?" She wondered. Taking her little hand she brushed away some of the hair that had fell into Patty's face. "Soon…" Penny interrupted her, "Prue, can you take your sister to your room?" She asked, guiding the girls to door.

"But gwams, I wanna stay with mama." Piper whined looking up at her grandmother. "Piper, sweetie, not now. Go with your sister, please." Penny told her. They stepped outside the door and Penny closed it behind them.

"Piper, I told you to stay in the room!" Prue put her hand on her hips, giving her little sister a disappointed look. Piper lowered her head looking down at her feet, "Sowwy, Jack said dat it was otay…"She mumbled silently.

Suddenly the front door opened and was soon followed by Victor yelling, "PATTY! I'M HOME!!!"

-------------**Hours later**-------------

"Push, Patty! Push!!" Victor stood by his wife holding her hand. "Victor, I know what to do, you know!" Patty growled annoyed gazing at him.

"Patty, one more push and it's all over." Penny told her daughter, "Now!" Patty pushed as best she could and was relived when she finally heard cries of her newborn baby. Penny looked up at her daughter and smiled, "It's a girl, Patty!" Victor carefully cut the umbilical cord and handed the little baby girl to Patty smiling happily at her.

"Have you decided a name for her yet?" Penny asked Patty and Victor. "Phoebe…Phoebe Halliwell." Patty told her mother looking proudly down at the baby.

**The End**


End file.
